The present invention relates to a time recorder and more particularly to a time recorder in which recording means of the time of hours and minutes and recording means of the date are adapted to be driven by separate drive systems.
The present invention relates to a technique for time correction for a clock apparatus in response to a common timing signal for displaying the date and time in both analog mode and digital mode.
The present invention relates to a technique for preventing erroneous printing in a time recorder.
This invention relates to an analog clock which can be corrected by a predetermined unit of time.